Hurt Isn't My Style
by audrey musaena
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? semuanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sungmin mainkan. KYUMIN! GS! RnR! Don't Like, Don't Read! Tidak menerima bash
1. Chapter 1

Hurt Isn't My Style

Main Pair : KYUMIN and YONGSEO

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Lee Sungmin

Seorang gadis muda yang baru lulus kuliah. Memiliki sifat egois, arogan, manja, sombong, licik, dan peringai buruk lainnya. Dijuluki Mrs. Perfect, karena didukung oleh parasnya yang begitu imut dan cantik, memiliki postur tubuh semampai nan sintal yang benar-benar diinginkan seluruh gadis di Korea.

Appanya Lee Kangin pemilik Lee Group. Ummanya Lee Jungsoo, ibu rumah tangga yang sangat ramah. Kedua orang tuanya selalu saja memanjakannya, memberikan apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

Sekarang, ayahnya sedang sakit keras. Lee Group diambang kebangkrutan. Sungmin adalah anak tunggal. Jadi, mau tak mau harus dia yang membereskan semuanya, bermodalkan ilmu bisnis yang ia ambil, tubuh bagus dan pikiran yang licik, mungkin dia akan bisa membangun kembali Lee Group. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin?

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Seorang pria muda yang juga baru lulus kuliah. Memiliki sifat egois, jail, sombong, arogan, dan evil. Dijuluki Mr. Perfect, karena wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang bagus.

Appanya Cho Hankyung pemilik Cho Group, berteman dengan appa Sungmin. Ummanya Cho Heechul seorang ibu rumah tangga yang bersahabat dengan Lee Jungso. Keduanya selalu mendidik Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Sekarang, dirinya sedang magang di perusahaan appanya sebagai pegawai biasa. Sesuai didikan sang appa yang tegas. Kyuhyun menjalani itu dengan sabar.

.

Jung Yonghwa

Seorang President direktur di sebuah perusahaan luar negri yang diberi tanggung jawab di Korea. Memiliki sifat lembut, penyayang, sedikit dingin dan pekerja keras.

Dulu, dirinya dan keluarganya hidup sengsara. Tapi, sekarang semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Jerman, semuanya berubah. Keluarganya lebih mapan dan berkecukupan. Bukannya menjadi sombong, ia bahkan menjadi begitu rendah hati kepada orang yang kurang mampu.

.

Seo Jonghyun

Seorang gadis muda yang tidak bersekolah setelah lulus Senior High School. Memiliki sifat penyayang, lembut, dan rendah hati.

Alasan dia tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena dia adalah seorang anak yatim piyatu. Dulu, ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan yang mengharuskan dia berbagi dengan teman-temannya. Appa dan ummanya bukanlah orang yang mampu. Sebelum Seohyun dititipkan umma dan appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan bus yang membawa mereka ke kampung halamannya.

Sekarang, ia hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah atap. Dia bekerja sebagai Office Girl di salah satu cabang Cho Group.

.

.

Hurt Isn't My Style

.

.

Author POV

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap. Tak seperti biasanya yang akan bangun kalau dibangunkan. Hari ini ia harus menuju sebuah perusahaan untuk mengadakan kerja sama.

"Lee Sungmin anak umma. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah sibuk, eoh?" tanya sang umma yang sedang makan sendirian di meja makan.

"Aku harus ke kantor, umma. Bye~ cup" pamit Sungmin sambil mengecup sang umma.

Sungmin segera berangkat menggunakan ferari putih kesukaannya menuju kontar yang ingin ia tuju.

Penampilannya kali ini terlihat rapi dan sopan. Blazer coklat yang mmebalut kulit mulusnya, rok setengah paha berwarna senada dengan blazer, heels 7centi senada, rambutnya ia gelung ke atas, tak lupa kaca mata besar berwarna coklat mempercantik penampilannya, dan jangan lupakan dia tak memakai make up. Selalu seperti itu, menurutnya make up hanya dipakai oleh orang-orang yang berwajah jelek. Jelas dia tidak perlu memakai make up, karena wajahnya sudah sangat cantik.

.

Sesampainya di kantor itu, ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa karyawan yang memang sudah disuruh atasan mereka untuk menyambut Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan angkuhnya di sepanjang koridor kantor. Karyawan yang biasanya sibuk bekerja, menatap kagum yeoja manis nan sexy itu. Tak jarang para karyawan terdiam saking terpesonanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jung Yonghwa" ucap Sungmin pada seorang sekertaris wanita.

"Apa Anda Lee Sungmin?" tanya yeoja itu memastikan.

Sungmin membuka kaca matanya malas. Membuat orang yang melihat pergerakkan tangan Sungmin saat melepas kaca mata tertegun akan kecantikan mata yang Sungmin punya.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

"Ma maaf Nona Lee. Si silahkan masuk" balas yeoja itu ketakutan.

"Oke" jawab Sungmin sambil memakai kaca matanya kembali. Dia hendak masuk, tapi langkahnya terhenti teringat sesuatu. Dia kemudian berbalik menghadap sekertaris tadi. "Warna peach tidak cocok untuk pipimu, lebih baik pakai warna pink saja" bisik Sungmin, menasehati cara make up yeoja itu.

"Ba baik. Kamsahamnida Nona Lee!" seru sang sekertaris buru-buru.

Sungmin pun kembali berjalan menuju ruangan itu. "Setebal apapun make upmu, kau tetap jelek" gumam Sungmin, jijik.

Setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam, sang sekertaris tadi langsung dikepung oleh para karyawan dan ditanya-tanya. "Apa dia sangat cantik?" Tanya salah satu karyawan.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik. Oh God bahkan aku disuruh mengganti blush onku. Kyyaaaa dia sempurna! Dia sangat cantik!" seru sekertaris tadi, bangga.

"Ahh aku mau seperti dia. Dia sangat perfect. Aku berharap dia bisa bekerja sama dengan kita" sahut salah satu karyawan.

"Dia sangat cantik. Aku mencintainya" seru karyawan namja.

"Kau tidak boleh! Tak pantas denganmu!" bentak karyawan yeoja bersamaan.

"Ahh aku ingin memiliki tubuh seperti nona Lee"

"Bermimpilah sana"

"Dia sangat baik. Kyaaa!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah Nona Lee dipandangan mereka semua. Menjadi Mrs. Perfection yang baik hati dan tentunya amat sangat cantik. Digilai kau adam maupun kaum hawa. Selalu diagungkan dimana-mana. Menjadi idola layaknya seorang model. Popular di kalangan Group karena kepintarannya..

.

Sementara di ruang Yonghwa.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami" usir Yonghwa selaku petinggi di perusahaan ini.

"Baik. Tuan" jawab keempat karyawan itu patuh.

Cklek

"Huft… kemari jagi~" panggil Yonghwa.

"Oppa!" seru Sungmin menghambur ke tempat Yonghwa. Tanpa malu ia segera mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Yonghwa. "Boggoshipo~" manjanya.

"Kau ini. Sudah besar masih saja manja. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Yonghwa sambil memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Aigoo kau lupa aku sudah lulus oppa? Kau tahu karyawanmu itu sangat berisik sekali" rengek Sungmin seraya memuluk erat leher Yonghwa. Menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yonghwa.

"Itu karena dirimu" puji Yonghwa sambil mengecup hidung Sungmin.

"Hmm oppa. Kau tahu appaku sakit" lirih Sungmin.

"Hmm aku tahu, jagi~. Sekarang ceritakan ada apa kau ke sini?" balas Yonghwa. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas gelungan rambut Sungmin, menampakkan ikal coklat milik Sungmin. Kemudian Yonghwa menyisir rambut itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan oppa. Bisakah? Aku bingung harus mencari dimana lagi selain di sini" jelas Sungmin masih mempertahankan sikap manjanya.

"Hmm… akan kuurus nanti"

"Benarkah?" seru Sungmin yang langsung menatap Yonghwa dengan binar kebahagiaannya. Yonghwa mengangguk mantap.

Cup

Sungmin segera mengecup sekilas bibir Yonghwa. "Gumawo, oppa" serunya sennag.

"Hmm. Tapi ada syaratnya"

Sontak Sungmin segera terdiam. "Apa?"

"Kau harus makan siang denganku. Dan besok temani aku mengunjungi pesta bisnis, itung-itung membantumu dalam mengenal lebih jauh relasi. Bagaimana?" jelas Yonghwa.

"Oppa! Kau yang terbaik! Saranghae" serunya senang.

"Oke cantik. Sekarang rapi kan rambutmu. Kemudian kita makan siang" perintah Yonghwa. Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

.

Keluarlah Sungmin dan Yonghwa bersamaan. Membuat seisi ruangan itu terdiam kagum melihatnya.

"Sekertaris Kim. Aku akan makan siang dengan Nona Lee sampai jam 1. Tolong undur rapatnya" pinta Yonghwa.

"Ba baik sajangnim"

"Ayo, jagi~" ajak Yonghwa sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin untuk berjalan berdampingan di sebelahnya.

Sekeluarnya Yonghwa dan Sungmin lagi-lagi ruangan itu rebut."Kyaa! sajangnim dan Nona Lee sangat cocok!"

"Kau dengar tadi sajangnim memanggil Nona Lee 'Jagi~'"

"Kyaaa! Nona Lee akan bekerja sama dengan kita!"

"Aku sudah tak sabar"

"Beruntung sekali sajangnim bisa mendapatkan Nona Lee. Aku juga mau Nona Lee"

"Tidak!"

Ya, seperti itulah mereka melihatseorang Lee Sungmin bersama sajangnimnya.

.

.

.

Another place. Tepatnya di salah satu kantor Cho Group.

Bruk

"Ahh Mi mian" ucap seorang yeoja yang menabrak seseorang. Buru-buru ia membersihkan kemeja seseorang di depannya karena tersiram oleh kopi buatannya.

"Hei. Kau tak apa?" kata namja itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ti tidak apa tuan" balas yeoja itu Seohyun. "Ah, maaf kopinya tuan. Aku akan cuci kemajamu tuan" tambahnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Oh, ya namamu siapa?" tanya namja itu.

"Seohyun. Seo Jonghyun, tuan" jawab yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku karyawan di sini" balas namja itu.

"Ch cho Kyu kyuhyun? sa sajangnim maafkan saya. Saya mohon maaf sajangnim. Saya sunggu tak sengaja" ucap Seohyun sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Seohyun memang tak mengenal wajah penerus Cho Group, tapi jelas dia mengingat namanya. Jadi, begitu dia mendengar namanya ia langsung tahu.

"Hei, aku hanya karyawan di sini. Sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Ne sajangnim. Aku mohon maaf"

"Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, aku kan karyawan di sini"

"Baiklah sa Kyuhyun"

"Nah lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang. Aku sudah lapar nih" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Seohyun.

"A anu sa Kyuhyun. Aku akan membuat makanan di pantry saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Seohyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke sana" balas Kyuhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun.

"Sa Kyuhyun, tanganku"

"Biarkan saja"

Akhirnya keduanya berjalan menuju pantry.

.

.

.

Anathor place, again.

"Kau! Kenapa masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu!" ucap Victoria sambil melempari barang kea rah seorang namja.

"Aku tidak, Vic!" protes Nickhun.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kekasih yang biasanya akur, sekarang malah bertengkar.

"Kau jahat! Aku tahu Lee Sungmin memang perfect! Tapi bisakah kau tak usah melihatnya! Kau piker aku apa? Kita sudah 5 tahun berpacaran, Khun" bentak Victoria kalap.

"Kau ini ngomong apa vic!" balas Nickhun.

Grep

Nickhun menahan pergelangan tangan Victoria yang sudah siap melemparnya lagi. Menatap yeoja cina itu tajam. Meminta Victoria mendengar penjelasannya.

"Mengakulah, Khun. Aku berkencan dengannya. Akuilah!" seru Victoria.

"Ya! Iya! Aku berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin! Ya! Dia cantik! Cantik melebihimu! Dia pintar! Dia sempurna! Aku menyukainya! Kau puas!" bentak Nickhun makin keras.

Victoria yang mendengarnya langsung lemas. Kakinya seakan lumpuh tak bisa berjalan. Hatinya hancur, mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya langsung dari mulut calun tunangannya. Ya, mereka akan bertunangan seminggu lagi.

"Tap, aku tak mencintainya, Vic" lirih Nickhun lembut, "aku hanya mencintaimu."

Deg

Seakan dapat kejut listrik untuk jantungnya, Victoria menatap namjachingunya tajam. Pandangannya ingin mencari tahu kebenaran. "Benarkah? Hiks.." Tanya Victoria.

"Iya. Kita akan bertunangan sayang. Kita sudah 5tahun berpacaran. Mana mungkin aku langsung melupakkan perasaan ini"

Grep

Akhirnya Victoria menangis haru, karena jawaban Nickhun. Membuat hatinya lega bukan main. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersyukur, rasa cinta memang tak terkalahkan.

'Aku mencintaimu Vic. Tapi jangan memintaku untuk tak berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia gadis sempurna, tipe idealku di dunia' batin Nickhun miris.

Andai tak pernah bertemu dengan Vic, pasti ia akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin.

Andai tak pernah bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, pasti hati Nickhun sudah milik Victoria sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Muahahhahahahahah *ketawa evil bareng kyu.

Ini buat para KMS yang ngegalau karena Vic dan Seo

Gimana? Mau dilanjut? Oh ya ngomong2 ff yg Crazy Passion, Called Sex gimana? Mau terusin ga nih? Tapi mungkin kalau dilanjutin bakal berubah genre jadi angst atau hurt/comfort?

.

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

"_Iya. Kita akan bertunangan sayang. Kita sudah 5tahun berpacaran. Mana mungkin aku langsung melupakkan perasaan ini" _

_Grep_

_Akhirnya Victoria menangis haru, karena jawaban Nickhun. Membuat hatinya lega bukan main. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bersyukur, rasa cinta memang tak terkalahkan._

'_Aku mencintaimu Vic. Tapi jangan memintaku untuk tak berkencan dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia gadis sempurna, tipe idealku di dunia' batin Nickhun miris._

_Andai tak pernah bertemu dengan Vic, pasti ia akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin._

_Andai tak pernah bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, pasti hati Nickhun sudah milik Victoria sepenuhnya._

Hurt Isn't My Style

Main Pair : KYUMIN and YONGSEO

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Malam itu seperti malam pesta bisnis biasanya. Pemilik Coorporation beserta anak mereka akan ikut berpesta. Menjaling hubungan antar perusahaan. Menjalin hubungan antar anak mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Makanan mewah, gaun mewah, perhiasan, dekorasi, parfum, _real estate_, barang branded dan sebuah perusahaan tentunya. Itulah yang selalu mereka bicarakan.

"Kyu~ kurasa aku tak pantas di sini" cicit suara seorang yeoja di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah Seo. Aku perlu seseorang yeoja datang ke sini agar aku tak ditunangkan dengan yeoja mana pun" jawab Kyuhyun.

Deg

Seohyun atau seo Jonghyun namanya. Harus menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa harus dia? Demi Tuhan dia tak marah soal Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya apa pun hanya saja dia tak enak karena banyak mata yang memandangnya sinis. Melihat penampilannya seakan itu adalah penampilan terburuk yang ada di pesta ini.

Dia memang sudah diajak Kyuhyun untuk ke salon, jadi setidaknya pakaian dan penampilannya sedikit menyamai orang-orang elit yang berada di sana.

Tak jauh dari sana sepasang namja dan yeoja memasuki ruangan itu. Perhatian semua orang mau tak mau menuju sosok sang namja dan yeoja itu.

Penampilan sang namja seperti kebanyakan pembisnis muda biasa. Sedikit informasi saja, perusahaan namja itu sedang diincar oleh beberapa perusahaan untuk menjadi rekan. Jung Yonghwa.

Penampilan sang yeojalah yang mendapatkan perhatian paling besar. Mini dress pink tanpa lengan dipadu dengan blazer bulu yang pasti gaun itu milik _Prada_. Heels _Louboutin_ senada dengan dressnya, juga hand bag _broken white_ keluaran _Gucci._ Make up yang natural menonjolkan kecantikan alami. Ikal madu yang tergerai sempurna dengan sentuhan tiara kecil di rambutnya. Kesan manis, cantik dan anggun bertumpuk jadi satu. Lee Sungmin. Siapa yang tak tahu putri tunggal keluarga Lee yang sangat diinginkan.

"Cantik sekali Kyu. Dia lebih cantik dari yang kuduga" puji Seohyun secara tak sengaja.

Matanya berbinar melihat yeoja yang ia idola. Ya, Seohyun menyukai Sungmin. semua gaya Sungmin ia coba ikuti walau terbatas dengan keuangannya tapi dia mencoba. Kalau Sungmin muncul di televise hanya sekedar untuk menemani appanya, Seohyun pasti akan langsung menonton. Membeli beberapa majalah fashion yang ada Sungmin di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga cantik. Apa bedanya" puji Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Seohyun.

"Tidak Kyu. Dia itu seperti princess, aku ingin seperti dia. Dan lihat di samping—" ucapan Seohyun terputus kala matanya membidik namja di samping Sungmin. Matanya memanas melihat namja itu tersenyum begitu bahagia kepada Sungmin.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Namja itu pantas untuk Sungmin" lirih Seohyun. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Hei. Aku tahu mereka pantas tapi aku yang lebih tampan. Apa bagusnya namja seperti dia"

"Dia tampan Kyu" ucap Seohyun keceplosan.

"Apa?"

"Ti—tidak"

Kembali ke tempat Sungmin berada. Mereka sudah menjadi pusat pembicaraan. Beberapa orang mulai mendekati dan mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka. Pembicaraan terus berganti seiring berjalannya waktu. Yonghwa mulai membiarkan Sungmin sendiri dan berbicara tentang trend bisnis dan sebagainya.

"Kemana appamu?" Tanya seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Hangeng.

"Appa sedang sakit" lirih Sungmin, sedih.

"Benarkah?" seru yang lainnya ikut prihatin.

Perlu diketahui Cho Hangeng pemilik Cho Corp sudah menjalin kerja sama dari dulu. Kedua perusahaan itu saling membantu. Bahkan Hangeng sudah memikirkan bahwa Sungmin dan putranya harus menikah. Siapa yang tertarik dengan Lee Sungmin, dia gadis baik, cantik, dan cerdas.

"Kyuhyun kemarilah" panggil Hangeng pada anaknya.

"Ne appa" Kyuhyun segera mendatangi appanya bersama Seohyun. Sengaja ia memeluk pinggang Seohyun. Kyuhyun tahu kalau seperti ini akan ada tanda-tanda perjodohan. Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun sudah pernah menolak berkali-kali perjodohan. Namun kali ini appanya benar-benar serius.

"Kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, anak teman appa" ucap Hangeng membuka pembicaraan.

"Semua yeoja yang appa kenalkan juga anak teman appa 'kan?" ucap Kyuhyun jutek.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik sang appa.

Sungmin hampir menggeram melihat namja di depannya. Hatinya bergemuruh, berteriak ingin memukul namja di depannya karena sudah lancing berkata seperti itu dengan seorang Lee Sungmin. Demi Tuhan Sungmin benci diabaikan dan namja di depannya menjadi orang pertama yang mengabaikannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin ramah sambil membungkuk.

'Kau ratu acting Lee Sungmin! kau yang terbaik! Kita lihat apa si Cho ini akan tahan' batin Sungmin.

"Oh. Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balas Kyuhyun santai. Membuat Sungmin harus menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu appa tinggal kalian dulu ne" seru Cho Hangeng.

Dia ayah yang tak terlalu mengekang anaknya untuk bersama siapa nantinya. Buktinya dia tak melarang Kyuhyun membawa seorang yeoja. Hanya saja selama di dunia ini ada Lee Sungmin, appanya tak membiarkan Kyuhyun menikah dengan yeoja lain.

"Dan yeoja cantik ini yeojachingumu, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bukan!" seru Seohyun semangat.

"Ya, aku namjachingumu" kesal Kyuhyun melihat Seohyun yang mulai membongkar 'kerja samanya'.

"Aku Seohyun, Seo Jong Hyun. Penggemar beratmu, aku benar-benar mengidolakanmu unnie" seru Seohyun riang.

'Unnie, yeoja gembel ini berani memanggilku unnie. Muka seperti ahjumma memanggilku seenaknya' batin Sungmin.

"Memangnya ummurmu berapa?" Tanya Sungmin masih berusaha lembut.

"Aku masih kuliah unnie. Bolehkan aku memanggilku unnie?" jawab Seohyun cepat.

"Yak! Kau itu melupakan namjachingumu, eoh? Lihatlah bahkan dia lebih muda darimu, kenapa memanggilnya dengan sebutan unnie. Harusnya dia yang memanggilku unnie" omel Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata **namjachingu**.

Sungmin terkikik, merasa dirinya sudah menang satu langkah. Sementara Seohyun sedang terpesona dengan cara Sungmin tertawa. Begitu anggun sekaligus manis.

"Apanya yang lucu nona Lee?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia itu seumuran denganmu Kyu" sahut Seohyun memperingati Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Kukira kau lebih tua dariku"

Deg

Entah kenapa melihat Sungmin yang kaget dengan mata membulat dan berkedip beberapa kali mampu membuat jantung Kyuhyun sedikit berdebar. Apa dia baru menyadari pesona Sungmin yang begitu kuat dan sulit untuk ditolak?

'Aku kalah. Dia memang yang terbaik dari seluruh yeoja yang pernah kutemui' batin Kyuhyun, lesu.

Bahkan dia tak bisa marah dengan kekagetan Sungmin yang setengah meledeknya itu. Padahal dua yeoja yang baru kenal itu sudah menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah, Seo kita pergi saja" ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Seohyun.

"Mwo?! Andwe. Aku ingin berfoto dengan Sungmin unnie dulu" protes Seohyun sambil menghentak tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah melotot dibuatnya. Namun sudah dibilang, pesona Sungmin mampu membuat Seohyun berbalik untuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berfoto. Aku tak mau namjachingumu marah terus" ucap Sungmin dengan nada dibuat-buat, lagi.

"Kyu~ aku ingin foto bersama" bujuk Seohyun.

"Huft baiklah"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan muka jutek Kyuhyun memfoto mereka. Namun pelahan-lahan ekspresinya berubah begitu melihat wajah manis dari ponsel Seohyun. Kyuhyun harus mengulum senyumnya agar taka da seorang pun yang tahu.

"Kyu sudah" seru Seohyun menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Eh i—iya, ayo pergi"

"Unnie, Cho Kyuhyun sajangnimku bukan namjachinguku. Sepertinya dia menyukai unnie. Berilah kesempatan pada sajangnimku ne" ucap Seohyun yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terbengong dibuatnya. Kemudian Seohyun melangkah pergi keluar dari pesta itu menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya lantas terdiam.

Kyuhyun dengan segala kekikukan yang pernah ia rasakan dan Sungmin dengan segala kemuakan pada yeoja yang berani-beraninya memanggilnya dengan unnie.

"Ini" ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil menyodorkan kartu nama masing-masing.

"Kau bisa menelponku kalau ada waktu" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau juga bisa menelponku. Aku ingin berbicara mengenai kerjasama kita" balas Sungmin dengan rabbit smilenya.

Deg

Oh, lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun harus menahan napasnya. Sungguh kalau orang lain yang mengatakan itu, ia akan membentaknya. Namun ini Lee Sungmin. Bisa membalas ejekannya saja sudah beruntung.

"Hei, siapa ini?" Tanya seorang yang membuyarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Dia anak dari teman appa, oppa" jawab Sungmin.

Yonghwa namja itu. Merangkulnya begitu posesif begitu ia melihat Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja muda. Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Yonghwa terlebih pada tangan Yonghwa yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sesopan mungkin Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya. Sebenarya ia amat muak melihat namja di depannya yang begitu seenaknya terhadap Sungmin.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida. Kekasih Sungmin" balas Yonghwa dengan aura permusuhan yang kentara.

"Ah oppa~ jangan begitu" ucap Sungmin malu.

Hei, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah malu-malu itu.

"Ming, kita pulang ne. Sudah malam. Kami pamit dulu Cho Kyuhyun" ajak Yonghwa yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kesendiriannya.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Deg

Bahkan dia sudah menyinggungku. Kenapa denganku? Apa yang salah denganku? Biasanya aku akan memarahinya atau paling tidak membalasnya. Namun, kenapa jadi begini?

"Hei, siapa ini?" Tanya seorang yang membuyarka lamunanku.

"Dia anak dari teman appa, oppa" jawab Sungmin.

Namja itu dengan seenaknya merangkul Sungmin begitu posesif. Kutatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang biasa aku lontarkan pada seseorang yang membuatku kesal.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sesopan mungkin aku memperkenalkan diri.

Sebenarya aku muak melihatnya. Namun ini masih dalam rangka pesta bisnis. Bisa saja namja didepanku ini namja berpengaruh dikalangan bisnis, bisa-bisa nanti aku ditendang appa karena mengacaukan perusahaannya.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida. Kekasih Sungmin" balasnya dengan aura permusuhan yang bisa kutangkap.

Untung saja aku bersopan ria. Benar 'kan? Dia itu pemilik cabang perusahaan asing di Korea yang tengah dibicarakan. Pasti appa juga ingin berbisnis dengannya. Dan tadi apa? Namjachingu Sungmin? hei lihatlah bahkan mukanya seperti ajusshi dibandingkan dengan namjachingunya. Menghayallah sesukamu Yonghwa.

"Ah oppa~ jangan begitu" ucap Sungmin malu.

Hei,apa-apaan Sungmin. Kenapa dia harus malu? Atau jangan-jangan benar? Ah sudahlah, apa peduliku.

"Ming, kita pulang ne. Sudah malam. Kami pamit dulu Cho Kyuhyun" pamit Yonghwa sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Meninggalkanmu.

"Sial! Dasar namja jelek!"

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

TBC

.

Baru nyelesain CPCS di ffn dan sudah menyodorkan ff abal. Ya, inilah sedikit namun menggelitik. Kenapa? Karena kayaknya semua karakter yang kutulis disini OOC banget, apalagi si ubi.

Ah, ya ada yang Tanya alamat wpku kan. Audreymusaena wordpress com (kasih titik dibagian yang ada spasinya).

Gumawo yang masih nunggu ni ff dan ff lainnya.

.

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt Isn't My Style

Main Pair : KYUMIN and YONGSEO

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, Gaje, typos bertebaran, GS always

Diclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga dan Tuhan YME. Don't like, Don't read! If you still read, you blind! Tidak menerima bash untuk pair!

.

Beberapa hari sehabis pesta bisnis itu Cho Hangeng—appa Kyu—marah kepada sang anak. Pasalnya sang anak sedikit membuat kekacauan yang sebenarnya juga tak ia sengaja.

"Sudah umma bilang, jangan seenaknya. Sekarang terserahmu sendiri" sang istri berusaha menasehati sang anak.

"Tapi appa…"

"Tadinya aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Lee Sungmin! tapi karena kebodohanmu membawa Seohyun, pasti Lee Sungmin berpikir kalau kau memang berhubungan dengan Seohyun" kesal sang appa.

"Tapi appa, Seohyun sudah menjelaskannnya kepada Sungmin kemarin"

"Lee Sungmin itu yeoja baik-baik, mana mungkin dia percaya begitu saja dengan Seohyun sementara kau bersikeras bilang kalau Seohyun yeojachingumu"

"Harusnya yang appa dan umma pikirkan itu memisahkan Lee Sungmin dan Jung Yonghwa" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Yonghwa?! Jung Yonghwa?! Kau gila, eoh? Bahkan umma setuju kalau mereka bersama. Mereka cocok tidak denganmu. Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho" seru Cho Heechul—umma Kyuhyun—menertawai sang anak.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho! Appa tak bisa membantu, kecuali kalau Lee Kangin meminta perjodohan ini benar-benar diadakan. Jung Yonghwa itu orang yang berpengaruh dan kau aishh… appa akan berikan cabang kantor yang dekat dengan kantor Sungmin. Kalau Yonghwa orangnya kau tak sebanding anak nakal" kesal sang appa.

Ya, begitulah perdebatan pagi di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Cho. Dimana sang anak sedang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kajja berangkat! Hari ini juga kita harus urus kepindahanmu" ajak sang appa dengan langkah terburu-buru.

.

Lee Corp

Terlihat seorang yeoja muda tengah memarahi seorang karyawannya. Entah apa yang diperbuat karyawan itu sampai yeoja itu marah.

"Neo! Bisa tidak membuat laporan! Apa kerjamu selama ini, eoh? Mengurus begini saja tak becus. Sekali lagi kau buat kesalahan, jangan harap bisa bekerja lagi di sini" sentak yeoja itu yang ternyata Lee Sungmin.

Kebiasaan seorang Lee Sungmin apabila melihat laporannya yang hanya salah di tulisan atau penempatan tampilan laporannya. Benar-benar seorang perfectionis. Dan anehnya adalah karyawan yang dimarahi tak pernah marah atau menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Baik, sajangnim" ucap karyawaan itu sebelum membungkuk dan keluar dari kantor itu.

Beginilah cara Sungmin bekerja dan mempekerjakan karyawannya. Berbeda dengan cara appanya memimpin. Appanya lebih ramah dibandingkan Sungmin, dia tak akan memarahi karyawannya hanya karena kesalahan pada tulisan atau masalah sepele lainnya.

Kring kring kring

Sungmin segera menagngkat telepon itu dengan cepat. Seperti biasa juga, ia orang yang tepat waktu dan tak akan membuang waktunya dengan segala sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

'Tuan Muda Cho menelpon Anda'

"He? Apa ada yang penting"

'Dia bilang ingin berbicara dengan anda'

"Baiklah, sambungkan"

Sungmin mematikan dulu teleponnya. Tak lama telepon itu bordering lagi. Dapat Sungmin dengan suara bass khas namja di seberang sana.

'Mari ber-acting' batin Sungmin.

'Annyeong Lee Sungmin. masih mengingatku?'

"Hmm… Ada apa?"

'Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang. Aku sedang dekat kantormu'

"Memangnya ada apa? Dimana yeojachingumu?"

'Yeojachinguku lagi bekerja. Ya bekerja. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, karena hari ini aku akan pindah di sebelah kantormu'

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sedikit. Sehabis makan siang dia ada rapat dengan beberapa karyawannya.

'Lee Sungmin' panggil sang penelpon.

"Mian aku mau. Sayangnya ada rapat penting. Lain kali saja ne. Ah selamat juga atas kepindahanmu" ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

'Begitu ya? Ya sudah'

Pip

Sungmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya duluan. Jujur saja dia jengah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sok baik. Oke, menurutnya memang itu nada sok baik, karena nada keseganan Kyuhyun masih terdengar di sana. Oh ayolah, selain perfectionis Sungmin itu bisa membaca nada dan sikap seseorang.

"Cih… kau kira aku mau makan siang denganmu. Mending kuurusi urusan kantorku" ucap Sungmin jijik.

.

**Kyuhyun side**

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memberesi ruang barunya dengan beberapa karyawan. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang karyawannyalah yang membereskan ruang Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun hanya memerintah saja.

"Kalian bisa bekerja tidak?!" sentak Kyuhyun pada karyawannya.

Kekesalan masih terlihat dari raut wajahnya akibat penolakkan halus yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya. Dan dampaknya, karyawannya yang akan kena. Selalu seperti itu.

"Bereskan dengan benar. Aku ingin ke pantry dulu" suruh Kyuhyun.

Inilah kebiasaan barunya. Menuju pantry dan bertemu Seohyun. Seohyun juga pindah atas suruhan Kyuhyun, karena menurut Kyuhyun itu membantunya.

"Seo, bikinkan aku kopi" suruh Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dan muka kesalnya.

Seohyun segera membuatkan kopi. Dia tahu sajangnim barunya itu sedang kesal. Terlihat dari nada bicara dan raut wajahnya.

"Ini"

"Duduk" perinta Kyuhyun. "Sungmin menolak ajakanku" ucap Kyuhyun to the point.

"Hahaha makanya jangan ketus kemarin padanya" tanpa sadar Seohyun terkikik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Lupakan soal mereka yang katanya sepasang 'kekasih' nyatanya adalah mereka sepasang 'teman'. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sudah berikrak menjadi teman. Dimana Kyuhyunlah yang sering bercerita padanya.

"Memangnya kau mengajaknya seperti apa?" Tanya Seohyun penasaran.

"Ya seperti biasa. Dia menolaknya hanya karena rapat sialan itu"

"Ah iya, aku belum memberitahumu. Sungmin unnie itu orangnya sangat perfect dan disiplin waktu. Dia tak akan membuang waktunya untuk hal yang tak berguna"

"Yak?! Maksudmu ajakkan makanku tak berguna, eoh!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bilang"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin makan siang dulu"

.

Siang itu menjadi siang 'sial' bagi Kyuhyun dan 'tidak sempurna' bagi Sungmin. Namun siapa sangka kalau malam mempertemukan mereka.

Sebuah Mercedes hitam terparkir dipelataran parker Lee Corp. Terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang atau lebih tepatnya mengintai seseorang. Kyuhyun orang itu. Menunggunya seperti orang bodoh hanya karena ia ingin melihatnya.

"Argh, pulang saja. Sudah lama aku menunggu tapi dia tak pulang" gerutu Kyuhyun yang akhirnya meninggalkan

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menggerutu. Merutuki putri tunggal keluarga Lee yang terkesan menolaknya ketimbang mempertimbangkan ajakannya.

"Aish… lupakan Lee Sungmin itu masih banyak yeoja yang mau denganku dan lag—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerutuannya ketika melihat sebuah mobil mogok tak jauh dari jalan sana. Seorang yeoja yang berada di samping mobil mogok itu hanya bisa menggerutu dan sibuk sendiri dengan alat yang tak ia tahu sama sekali caramemakainya.

Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkannya, karena ia anggap yeoja itu terlalu manja. Namun urung begitu melihat wajahnya. Wajah yeoja yang sedang ia rutuki tadi. Reflex Kyuhyun segera menepikan mobilnya.

Terburu-buru Kyuhyun menuruni mobilnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sebiasa mungkin padahal dirinya sudah khawatir.

Sungmin yang tengah menggerutu langsung mencari arah suara itu. Mendapati Kyuhyun sudah di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Umh, banku kemps"

"Apa ada serepnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memindahkan fokusnya dari wajah Sungmin ke ban mobil Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Huh, taka da bengkel yang masih buka selarut ini" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hmm"

"Aku antar. Bias pelayanku yang membawanya ke bengkel" putus Kyuhyun.

"Eh? An—aniyo tak usah. Merepotkan" tolak Sungmin.

Tak mendengar bantahan Sungmin. kali ini Kyuhyun segera mengambil tas Sungmin yang berada dalam mobil dan menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

"Yak?! Apa yang kau lakukan" tanpa sadar Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu" balas Kyuhyun.

Lima menit berlalu, keduanya masih terdiam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Keduanya sama-sama lelah yang tak memungkinkan untuk mengobrol.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru sadar.

"Kita makan malam dulu, kemudian pulang"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke sebuah restaurant sebelum mengantar yeoja itu. Ia, yakin kalau Sungmin lapar, begitu juga dirinya.

Sebuah restaurant bergaya minimalis dengan warna broken white sebagai cat dasarnya. Di sudut restaurant terdapat berates-ratus memo yang tertempel di salah satu dindingnya. Sedangkan di bagian taman restaurant terdapat pagar yang dipenuhi gembok ala Namsan tower. 'Audrey Café' nama resto itu. *eksis dikit.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat dekat jendela besar yang langsung menampilkan tampan resto itu. Dikaca itu juga terdapat gambar berwarna putih dengan gambar seorang putrid an pangeran dengan beberapa aksen bunga.

"Café ini cantik" puji Sungmin.

"Iya, ini baru buka sebulan yang lalu dan aku mendapat rekomendasi dari temanku" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin Nampak berpikir sedikit. Menu yang ditawarkan di sini sangat beragam. Mulai dari masakan western, masakan Indonesia, masakan Jepang dan masakan Korea. Ya, empat Negara itu yang dipilih resto ini.

"Sirloin steak dengan blue cheese dan Milk Shake Strawberry" ucap Sungmin pada sang pelayan.

Pelayan disini juga memiliki seragam yang lucu. Pakaiannya cukup sopan. Memakai jeans dan atasannya memakai baju layaknya seorang pelayan zaman kerajaan Eropa. Memang terkesan ribet namun sebenarnya nyaman. Ditambah riasan yang mendukung. Kelebihannya terletak pada heels yang tingginya tak main-main yaitu 15cm.

"Aku samakan saja dan air mineral biasa" kali ini Kyuhyun yang memesannya.

"Baiklah. Apa Anda ingin memesan wine?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Adakah?" seru keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap kemudian selanjutnya tertawa.

Sang pelayan yang ingin menjelaskan harus menunggu dulu sebelum keduanya terdiam.

"Ada. Disini kami menghasilkan wine sendiri dan juga ada beberapa brand yang kami impor langsung dari Eropa. Kalau Anda tertarik silahkan ke belakang taman. Di sana ada beberapa tempat penyimpanan anggur" jelas pelayan itu.

Inilah nilai plus yang akan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berikan bagi restaurant ini.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap pada sang pelayan.

"Biarkan teman saya mengantar Anda" jawab sang pelayan itu.

Seorang pelayan namja dengan pakaian ala butler keluarga kerajaan datang. Ditangannya terdapat naman berisi dua gelas anggur dan beberapa buah cerry.

"Mari saya antar"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ah mian, inilah ide yang sanggup kukeliuarkan. Entahlah ini agak melenceng. Mungkin akan kembali ke asalnya setelah KYUMIN berada di perusahaan.

Gumawo yang masih setia menunggu.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
